Perfect Accident
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: My first- and probably not my only- DxG story... I've joined the dark side. Don't judge me. And yes I'm still alive... - -


**Okay, so I haven't been updating in awhile I know... But here's why: a LOT of shitty things have been going on in my life! Okay? I got my first kiss in February :D, & me and the guy broke up in March :( and we just stopped talking. Actually- HE stopped talking to ME, the douche... But honestly, I really miss JoJo (No that's not his real name, but I wouldn't be surprised if he legally changed it from Josef to JoJo- and yes I spelled his name right.) So yeah... That was almost three months ago, and I still feel really depressed whenever I see him in the hall, which luckily for me is rarely, since he's a sophomore and I'm a freshman. Another thing, 5/9/11 was my 15th b-day :) *Gives out cookies* but it sucked... My chorus class (yes I sing... sometimes ^_^) decided it be a "GREAT" idea to sing happy birthday to me! Oh joy... -_- Let's just say that was gay. And my bestest friend in the whole wide world Heather, who btw is my non-homo lover, gave me a roll of neon green duct tape! How awesome is that? :D Fact about Heather: she can kick any guys ass! She takes tae kwon do! (Korean form of karate) ****Ooh! Another thing- 5/20/11 was my last day at Temple- being home schooled next year through some thing called K12 :) Yayness! I think... And later that day, my chorus sang at the graduation. (It's some song called "I believe" it was sung at the 2009(or 2010 IDK) Vancouver olympics**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I seriously can NOT believe I am WILLINGLY writing this -_-<em>**

**Walking through a red light  
>Staring at the ground, I fell for you.<br>You caught me with my guard down  
>But I felt safe and sound right there with you<strong>

It'd been exactly six months since World Tour ended.

Surprisingly to their closer friends and family, Duncan and Gwen had yet to break up.

Hell- they were living together for Christ's sake! Their apartment was small, a two bedroom one bath.

They didn't have much for the time being, since Duncan wasn't going to get the million he won back in season two until he was at least 25.

Or had gone two years without being arrested or pulled over or questioned. Which ever happened first.

So, for the time being, all they had was a couch, a tv, a dvd player, a double bed, a computer desk, a chair, and a microwave.

Since they had no computer, Gwen did her homework on the desk, since she was in her senior year.

"I still can't believe your in high school." Duncan said, as he cooked dinner, while Gwen did her homework in the living room.

"Sorry I'm only 17!" Gwen groaned, finishing her math homework.

**And my heart was wide open  
>And as I crashed into you<br>I learned that**

Of course the two punks were intimate. Actually, the sex wasn't that bad. But since birth control made Gwen sick, Duncan always had to remember to put on a condom.

Which was pretty hard since every monday he forgot that Gwen still went to school. Which annoyed her beyond belief.

One day, while Duncan was at work, Gwen went home since she wasn't feeling good.

As she laid in bed, two thoughts occurred to her;

One, Halloween was in two weeks.

Two, why haven't I gotten my period this month?

She always got her period the first of every month.

Duncan had discovered this last month when he asked her if she wanted to fuck.

The message was clear when she busted his lip.

As the second thought raced in her head, she laid out the chances of her being pregnant.

**Some signs are made, while some are sent to me  
>You are a perfect accident.<br>Could not have planned or understand  
>But you were just the, perfect accident<strong>

Duncan almost always used a condom, but they were only 96% affective.

But the last three times he'd remembered to put one on. Oh fuck it- she wasn't gonna risk it.

Since Duncan wasn't due to come home until five, and it was noon, she got up, took fifty bucks from the jar in the kitchen, and walked across the street to the drug store.

She bought every earlier pregnancy test they had, and went back home.

She grabbed the full gallon of milk, and chugged it.

Within the next two hours, she peed on all 27 pregnancy tests.

All of them said positive.

**Walking under ladders,  
>It doesn't really matter anymore<br>With all the luck in this world  
>I finally found what I've been lucking for<br>****And now my eyes are wide open  
><strong>**And while I'm looking at you I know that**

Duncan came home to find Gwen laying on the couch, watching _Teen Mom._

"I thought you hated that show? Said all the girls were sluts." Duncan said.

"There was nothing else on, and I couldn't find a dvd I wanted to watch." Gwen said yawning.

"So how was school?" He asked her.

"I got sick so I went home early." She said.

"Gwen? Is everything okay?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"No." She sighed, sitting up. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well what is it? What's the problem?" He asked.

"The problem is in the bathroom trash." She said.

Confused, he got up, and walked towards the bathroom.

He came back about forty five seconds later, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"You took 25 tests?" He yelped.

"Nope 27. I planned to keep on taking them until one came out negative. None of them did." She sighed.

"Aw damn!" he groaned.

"That reminds me, we need milk." Gwen pointed out.

* * *

><p>It was two months later. Christmas time. Gwen and Duncan decided to keep their baby.<p>

Luckily for them, Duncan's mom never through away his old rip, chaining table, or rocking chair.

Gwen's little brother Charley, even bought them a bouncer for the baby.

"What should we name it?" Gwen asked, tracing patterns on her stomach.

"We don't know what it is yet!" Duncan yelped.

Duncan had managed to convince the lawyers to give him a thousand dollars of his money every month.

So buy the time he's twenty five, it'll probably be all gone.

"Just pick a name!" Gwen groaned.

"Michael." He said, not really caring, as he decorated the tree.

"I'll make you a deal, if it's a boy, you name it. If it's a girl, I name it." Gwen said, rolling over onto her side.

"No questions asked?" He wondered.

"No questions asked." She replied.

"You gotta deal pasty." He smirked, plugging in the lights.

**Some signs are made, while some are sent to me  
>You are a perfect accident.<br>Could not have planned or understand  
>But you were just the, perfect accident<strong>

"So who all from TD knows?" Duncan's mom, Julie, asked, as she drove Gwen and Duncan to the ultra sound.

"No one as far as we know." Duncan said.

Gwen looked at her stomach. Her pregnancy was half way over now.

Today they'd learn if they were going to have a son or a daughter.

Of course Gwen wanted a girl.

"Duncan? Do you think I'm fat?" She asked.

"Mommy!" Duncan pleaded.

"Oh looky we're here!" His mother said, parking the car.

Duncan quickly got out, ran to the other side of the car, and helped Gwen out.

* * *

><p>"Excited?" The doctor asked Gwen, as she laid down on the bed.<p>

"Yeah." Gwen said nervously. Duncan looked at her stomach.

"Awe you got stretch marks." He teased, trailing his finger on one of the three stretch marks.

"So what colors yo planning on painting the nursery?" She asked them.

"Blue for a boy, purple for a girl. I hate pink." Gwen said, eyes narrowed.

"Your house is gonna have a purple bedroom." The doctor told her patients.

"So is everything okay with the baby?" Julie asked.

"You're gonna have a granddaughter." Duncan told her.

**Oh the more I try,  
>Yet the less I find<br>With a little time  
>Good things come to those who wait<strong>

Jordyn MaKaylah Miller. That's the name Gwen picked out for their daughter.

Oh course, due to their deal, Duncan had no clue.

She was going to join them June 3rd. Only eight more weeks.

While he was at work, he put on a mask, and painted the nursery a lavender color.

She put the changing table on the east wall, the dresser on the west wall, the rocking chair by the only window, and the crib by the door.

Above the crib in dark purple, she painted in her cursive handwriting, Jordyn.

She unpacked all the clothes, put the diapers and wipes and powders on the changing table, and put the lady bug bedding on the crib.

When she was done, she locked the door, and hid the key in a pocket in her purse.

"Nursery's all set up." She told him.

"But no use going in. I locked the door." She smirked, watching Halloween, while eating chips.

**And my heart was wide open  
>And as I crashed into you I learned that<br>Some signs are made, while some are sent to me  
>You're just a perfect accident<br>****Could not have planned, or understand  
>But you were just the perfect accident<strong>

"Ooh!" Gwen hissed, around noon one thursday afternoon, while she was at school.

"You okay?" Her science teacher asked, concerned with his heavily pregnant students health.

Her eyes went wide as her jeans became wet.

"My water broke." She said slowly and calmly.

"I'll call an ambulance." Another student said.

Gwen was scared. Jordyn wasn't due for four more weeks. What if she wasn't ready?

By the time Duncan and their parents reached the hospital, Gwen was already checked in and in a bed.

"Five centimeters. It won't be long now." Her doctor told them.

"So are you gonna tell us her name, or have you not picked it?" Duncan's dad, Jonathon, asked.

"Not until I hear her cry." Gwen said, hissing.

Ashley, her mother, held her daughters hand.

"Want drugs?" Charley asked, smirking.

"Very much please!" She whined.

"Oh but natural birth is so much better." Julie said.

"Screw natural child birth! Make the pain go away!" She yelped.

"Okay Gwen! Time to push!" The doctor ordered. Gwen pushed, screaming in pain.

Duncan held her hand, trying to assure her everything would be okay.

Though honestly he wasn't sure himself.

The next thing he knew, cries filled the room.

"Here she is." The doctor told them, holding up the screaming infant.

"She's beautiful." Duncan said, kissing Gwen softly on the lips.

"Jordyn. Jordyn MaKaylah Miller." Gwen told him.

He grinned. "It suits her." He said.

Jordyn Makaylah Miller was born May 3rd, 2012, at exactly 7:18 pm.

She weighed seven pounds, one ounce.

To her parents, she was the perfect accident.

**Oh to me you're just a  
><strong>**Perfect accident  
><strong>**Oh you were just a  
><strong>**Perfect accident**


End file.
